Attractive
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ One-Shot. Randy a flashé sur John il y a quelques mois. Il se demandait comment le lui annoncer lorsque celui-ci le surprend avec Cody. Alors Randy n'a pas le choix. Randy Orton/John Cena CENTON; implied: Cody/Randy Candy.


_Hello to you, CentonZ ! Ceci est mon premier One-Shot. Et évidemment, je me suis laissée emporter et il fait 7000 mots XD (Quel dommage hein) _  
_D'ailleurs, il doit bien y avoir 5000 mots de la scène coquine :] Je ne vais pas le présenter en 30 lignes, c'est juste un petit OS tout simple du POV Randy,  
où celui-ci est __amoureux de John, sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive (Ca fait vraiment du bien d'écrire un texte où Randy est amoureux, cf _Fire And Ice_ ^^). _  
_Inclus : Un petit peu de Cody / Randy. Bonne lecture, voici " _Attractive_ " !_

* * *

J'entrai en soufflant dans les vestiaires des hommes puis lançai de rage mon t-shirt au sol. A ce moment-là, je vis que Cody était également ici, assis sur un banc central. Il avait les yeux baissés et nouait ses lacets de baskets. Je me mis donc en face de lui, en m'appuyant brutalement contre les casiers, ce qui rompit le silence. Cependant, mon bas-ventre protesta et je soufflai fortement de nouveau. Avec un demi-sourire, Cody demanda, moqueur :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ?

Puis, il releva la tête pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de mon bassin. Son sourire se figea.

- Ah.

Je baissai les yeux vers mon propre jean et poussai un gémissement à fendre l'âme, frappant d'un poing les casiers. Je bandais depuis plus de dix minutes, mais ces dix minutes me semblaient si longues, si languissantes… Et le pire dans cela, c'est que je ne débanderai sûrement pas. Car… Un spasme me parcourut tout entier et je m'agrippai aux poignées derrière moi pour me contrôler. Cody ne lâchait pas mon membre tendu des yeux et cela me perturbait au plus au point, étant donné la situation. Je me doutais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais nous n'étions en rien gênés par cela. Il devina même, avec un sourire :

- C'est encore lui, hein ?

Il leva finalement les yeux pour avoir une réponse. Je détournai la tête vers mon t-shirt au sol et fis des efforts pour mesurer ma voix :

- … Il ne voit rien. Ca fait des mois que je lui tourne autour et… il ne voit_ rien_.

Mon corps sembla se rappeler de qui je parlais, de l'homme que je tentais d'effacer provisoirement de mon esprit. Un flash soudain du sourire de Cena me fit soupirer comme jamais. En rouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul, et ma honte s'accrut encore. Les sourcils de Cody s'arcboutèrent d'étonnement et je tentai un instant de me concentrer dessus. En vain. _Sa_ voix virile mélangée à mes désirs retentirent dans ma tête, glissèrent dans un écho brûlant jusqu'à mon torse. Les sons qu'il émettrait si je lui faisais l'amour… Mon bas-ventre me fit souffrir le martyre tellement j'avais envie de lui. Le sourire de Cody s'agrandit dans une mimique érotique. Il se releva pour me faire face et proposa sensuellement :

- Si tu veux, je peux t'arranger ça…

Pour illustrer ses propos, il avança sa main vers mon jean et défit un bouton. Je ne réussis pas à sortir à temps de ma transe, car il descendit ma braguette. Un éclair de lucidité me fit lui repousser doucement sa main. Même si j'avais une envie impérieuse de sexe, il ne fallait pas que ce soit Cody. Il m'ignora et commença à s'abaisser, chuchotant :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Une pensée brutale de Cena me suçant m'apparut d'un coup. Son corps transpirant d'eau, son torse, son incroyable torse ! Je mourrai dessus… Je devinai la silhouette de Cody qui abaissait mon caleçon. Il tomba les genoux à terre, effleura mon membre. Des tremblements commencèrent à agiter mon corps lorsqu'il le mit finalement en bouche. Immédiatement, je rejetai ma tête en arrière en plissant les yeux au maximum tant c'était bon. La frustration diminua aussitôt, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des flashs. Au contraire, leur vitesse s'accrut alors que Cody accélérait le mouvement de sa langue autour de moi. John… Son sourire… Ses beaux yeux bleus… Ses étreintes viriles… A cette pensée, je ne pus réfréner un doux coup de bassin dans la bouche de Cody. Celui-ci accrocha ses mains autour de mes hanches et accéléra encore. Je gémis, tins sa tête des deux mains. Cena… Cena ! Mmmmh… Si tu clamais mon nom dans un hurlement d'orgasme… « Han ! Randy ! _Randy_ ! » Mon membre raidi à l'extrême réagit aussitôt et je fis quelques mouvements dans la bouche de Cody pour me soulager. Il lécha mon gland, expert.

- Ah… C'est bon… Continue…

Satisfait, il s'exécuta, redoubla d'ardeur. En penchant les yeux vers lui, je vis sa tête exécutant des va-et-vient sur moi, ses yeux clos. Je maintins alors fermement sa tête et lui donnai de souples coups dans sa bouche. Son visage m'accompagnait lorsque je remontais, reculais et l'humidité de sa langue me fit malgré-moi accélérer. John… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Voilà plusieurs mois déjà que j'essayais de le séduire, mais il ne sentait pas toute la sensualité que j'appliquais dans nos étreintes, ma main qui glissait malencontreusement à la limite de son pantacourt… juste dans le creux de son dos… J'émis un cri étouffé de désir. Je n'y arriverai jamais. De frustration, je donnai un coup plus dur que les autres en Cody, coup qui le fit gémir. Je contractai le visage, puis le tournai dans la salle.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Mon cœur n'eut le temps de faire qu'un titanesque bond d'horreur dans ma poitrine que John Cena apparut et se figea au seuil des vestiaires. Son beau visage prit un air indescriptible en m'apercevant, puis il ressortit aussitôt, fermant doucement la porte.

Non ! La panique et la confusion m'envahirent, atroces, tandis que Cody reculait. Je le regardai quelques longues secondes dans les yeux, absolument choqué, avant qu'il ne me rhabille. Je venais d'anéantir mes minces chances avec John ! Cody releva la tête vers moi et ordonna :

- Dépêche-toi.

Je semblai reprendre mes esprits et portai les mains à mon visage d'effarement.

- Va lui expliquer que c'est lui qui te rend comme ça, conseilla-t-il.

J'adressai un dernier regard à Cody, où il ressentit toute mon appréhension et sortis précipitamment des vestiaires en enfilant mon t-shirt.

Je regardai des deux côtés pour savoir où John était parti, puis vis une silhouette s'éloigner à la hâte sur la droite. Je m'élançai aussitôt aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Le couloir était long, éclairé, mais mieux, il était désert. Je pensai rapidement qu'il y avait peu de chances que l'on soit dérangé avant d'accélérer encore en reconnaissant sa silhouette. Il s'était éloigné d'un pas pressé, rapide mais il s'arrêta lorsque je criai, à cinq mètres de lui :

- John ! Attends !

Avant de l'atteindre, j'essuyai mon visage en sueur. Il était de dos, et je finis les derniers mètres en marchant, étudiant sa réaction. Il devait être choqué. Pire : écœuré. Je savais qu'il n'était pas gay, mais si… si je le dégoutais ? Mon ventre se contracta d'angoisse à cette pensée. Je n'avais pas prévu d'amorcer la chose de cette manière et je comprenais qu'il prenne peur maintenant. Je l'atteins, et, me lançant un regard en coin en se tournant légèrement, il annonça d'une voix blanche :

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Je pris une seconde pour avaler ma salive sous l'épuisement puis m'insurgeai :

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Il finit par se retourner à moitié mais regarda le sol. Son rire résonna brièvement tandis que son sourire me transperçait d'amour.

- John ! Ce n'est pas…

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, tu sais. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je fronçai les sourcils une seconde, cherchant mes mots tout en faisant une moue avec ma bouche ouverte. Le ton qu'il avait pris était banal, mais je sentais quelque chose d'amer en dessous. Je fis un pas vers lui.

- Tu… Qu'est-ce qui te gêne alors ?

Je devinai un soupir inaudible avant qu'il ne cache son visage de ma vue. Il esquissa un geste pour s'éloigner mais je me projetai soudainement devant lui. S'il partait maintenant… Il tourna de nouveau son visage sur le côté, avant d'affronter mon regard. Franchement. Je fus une nouvelle fois coupé par son aura magnifique. Cela pouvait-il… être vraiment ce à quoi je pensais ?

- C'est le fait que Cody me suce ?

Aussitôt, un tic de colère anima son visage et ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat que je ne lui connaissais pas. Cependant, il resta silencieux. Un vif éclair de joie me parcourut, mais je l'étouffai pour ne pas tomber de haut. Je plongeai mon regard entre ses deux belles lèvres charnues et murmurai en exagérant la sensualité de ma bouche :

- Que Cody… me suce…?

J'entendis les articulations de ses poings craquer tandis qu'il tournait brusquement la tête. Il semblait contenir un sentiment dévastateur, la colère pensai-je. Enfin une faille... J'y plongeai de toutes mes forces pour le faire céder. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais je l'agrippai par le bras en me mettant face à lui. Puis, j'insistai durement sur les mots :

- Qu'il me _suce_ ? …Qu'il me _suce_ ?

Il détourna encore les yeux, les mâchoires contractées.

- Qu'il me _suce_ ?

- ARRÊTE !

Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur d'un bras sur mon torse, le visage fou. Il haleta quelques secondes, tandis que les échos de son cri se répercutèrent dans le couloir. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et jamais, jamais je n'avais autant eu envie de lui. Mauvais, il me lâcha et fit quelques pas loin de moi. Le moment était grave mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer ses magnifiques trapèzes nus sous un t-shirt trop ample, ses muscles dorsaux, la rondeur de ses reins… Silencieux, je m'approchai de lui. Il avoua sur un ton dur :

- Oui, ça me gêne.

Je mesurai ses paroles et me forçai à imaginer que la raison était qu'il n'appréciait pas Cody. Il posa deux mains sur ses hanches, secoua la tête en soupirant. Je me retins de passer mes bras autour de sa taille mais me postai derrière lui. Je l'appelai :

- John…

Il se figea, n'osa pas me regarder. Il attendit quelques secondes puis murmura un « Laisse tomber… » Avant de s'éloigner. Non ! Fais quelque chose ! Mon corps tétanisé de peur ne m'obéit pas lorsque je lui ordonnai de courir. Quand il s'agissait de sentiments… Je revécus en un éclair notre dernière étreinte où il m'avait souri, étreinte que j'avais tant refaite et remaniée pour que l'on finisse dans un lit. John…

- John !

Je m'élançai derrière lui et lui barrai le chemin lorsqu'il voulut passer.

- John, écoute-moi !

Celui-ci m'ignora et me poussa doucement ; je résistai. Il commença à s'énerver, gêné de je ne savais quoi.

- Baise qui tu veux Orton ! Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire ?

Je repoussai à mon tour sa main pour lui attraper les deux bras.

- John !

Il tenta de se dégager mais je maintins assez longtemps la prise pour crier :

- C'est toi qui m'as fait bander !

Il s'immobilisa. Je le lâchai, penaud, humilié d'avouer ça à un homme. Lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière, ma poitrine se serra et j'eus du mal à saisir l'incompréhension de son visage lorsqu'il demanda :

- Je t'ai fais bander ?

Je me rapprochai aussitôt et noyai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Oui. Ca fait des mois que j'ai envie de toi, de te… toucher…

Je baissai mon visage une seconde, pour reprendre contenance et le fixai de nouveau.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, continuai-je, ce qui est arrivé avec Cody n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis détourna les yeux en soufflant pour assimiler ce que je venais de dire. Il acquiesça d'une moue mais, lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau, je m'étais rapproché, ne pouvant plus résister. Nos regards s'entrechoquèrent. Puis il laissa glisser ses yeux vers toutes les parties de mon visage, terminant sur mes lèvres. Je passai ma langue dessus par réflexe et nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes joues. Je penchai alors délicatement ma tête sur le côté, ne le quittant pas du regard et, lorsque je vis qu'il ne bougeait pas, je fermai les yeux et m'approchai, priant pour qu'il ne me repousse pas.

S'il te plaît…

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur un sourire, et j'explosai intérieurement de bonheur. Une vague de délice se déversa en moi rien que par ce baiser. Mes lèvres épousèrent la forme des siennes, un murmure rieur sien me fit bondir. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et nous amenai contre un mur, le laissant prendre l'avantage en me plaquant dessus. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue et je lui obéis immédiatement, ouvrant la bouche. Il y passa aussitôt, et fit tourner sa grande langue autour de la mienne. Je frémis puis haletai longuement. Il caressa mon palais avec insistance, provoquant d'autres halètements impatients. Ne pouvant me réfréner plus longtemps, je lui mis la main à l'entrecuisse et l'attirai à moi. En sentant ma main se refermer sur son membre, il eut un sursaut de surprise et recula son corps. Il ne devait jamais avoir fait l'amour avec un homme, pensai-je. Je devrais être patient. Cependant il n'avait pas quitté ma bouche et m'embrassa avec passion en écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Arrête de me tenter… D'un tour de hanche, je renversai notre position pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il haleta une seconde avant que je ne lui applique un baiser brutal où ma langue tourna autour de la sienne longuement. Encore et encore. Tandis qu'il perdait pied, je glissai mes mains jusqu'à son visage et le lui caressai doucement. J'arrêtai le baiser pour lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime…

Ses yeux me scrutèrent avant qu'il n'attrape ma lèvre inférieure pour la mordre. Un spasme secoua mon corps et je l'embrassai rapidement. Puis je déposai de courts baisers sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou…

- John…

Il releva la tête en fermant les yeux d'extase. Lorsque j'atteins sa nuque, il soupira et je décidai de m'attarder sur cette zone qui était apparemment sensible, tout en descendant la main qui était tombée dans son cou. Je fis donc lentement le chemin inverse jusqu'à son entrejambe tout en commençant à lécher sa nuque pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Lorsque ma main toucha son pantacourt, je ne pus empêcher de descendre brutalement pour lui serrer les parties intimes. Il émit un faible cri. Plus, tout de suite. Je retins mes envies primaires et relâchai la pression. Je commençai alors à lui effleurer de deux doigts son membre, qui se raidit à mon contact puis je rejoignis sa bouche. Je continuai encore longtemps mes caresses tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester lucide ; je le sentais s'abandonner dans mes bras.

- Hmmm… John…Je t'aime tellement…

Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement tandis que ses yeux clos et calmes contrastaient avec le désir qu'exprimaient son visage. Je cherchai rapidement du regard un endroit où l'on pourrait continuer puis aperçus une salle non loin derrière nous. Comment l'emmener ? Si je le lâchais, il risquerait sûrement de prendre peur et de croire que nous ferions une bêtise, aussi hésitai-je longtemps à nous arrêter. Je me retournai une dernière fois vers la porte pour évaluer où elle était puis attirai John à moi d'une main derrière son dos. Je fis un pas en arrière et il me suivit, ne quittant pas mes lèvres. Alors, je descendis sensuellement dans son cou et l'embrassai. Il soupira de plaisir.

- Viens…

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer. Il rouvrit des yeux fiévreux sur moi. Tu es tellement beau… Je l'embrassai encore dans le cou.

- Viens, John…

Je l'attirai donc une dernière fois et il me suivit, nous rentrâmes dans la salle l'un derrière l'autre.

Une fois la porte fermée, je me jetai sur ses lèvres puis nous fis basculer sur le sol nu. Il enleva alors de lui-même son haut et je dus m'arrêter quelques instants tellement je croyais jouir tout de suite. J'inspirai quelques instants puis, en souriant, enlevai mon propre t-shirt. Il dévora mon corps des yeux tandis que je fis de même avec le sien. Lorsqu'il avança une main incertaine vers mes pecs, j'embrassai fougueusement ses lèvres. Puis, je descendis dans sa gorge, sur son torse. Et, tout en remontant ma main dans son pantacourt vers son boxer, je le couvris de baisers et de caresses. Un effleurement sur ses côtes le fit soupirer et je me positionnai au-dessus de lui pour le mieux l'observer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement sur moi. Je répétai ma caresse en me délectant de son gémissement. Son corps en sueur se colla contre le mien et je murmurai dans son oreille :

- Tu m'excites trop…

Un bref soupir me fit comprendre qu'il aimait mes paroles et je souris contre son visage. Ma main atteint finalement son boxer et je la faufilai en dessous. Niché dans son cou, je sentis qu'il avalait sa salive d'anxiété. Ne t'inquiète pas… J'eus un léger tremblement en sentant ses fesses musclées et me dirigeai en leur centre, pour le caresser. John se figea et, lorsqu'il sentit mon index à la limite extrême de lui, il protesta :

- Stop !

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer. Il semblait totalement gêné, ce qui était adorable. Je me retins de sourire et il attrapa mon avant-bras resté au sol pour se relever, sans doute partir. Je m'arrêtai donc et l'embrassai, le ramenant lentement au sol.

- Je n'irai pas plus loin… lui promis-je, n'aie pas honte…

Il détourna les yeux.

- Je n'irai pas plus loin, répétai-je dans son oreille, mais après ça, tu me supplieras…

Il avala sa salive une seconde fois et ne résista plus. Estimant que j'avais le droit de continuer, je commençai donc à lui effleurer la fine peau séparant son membre de son anus. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière. Souriant en sachant très bien tout le plaisir qu'il réprimait par gêne, j'accélérai légèrement le rythme. Il se donna beaucoup de mal pour rester impassible, mais j'obtins un long gémissement quand j'appliquai une caresse très appuyée. Je descendis alors très doucement vers ses fesses, puis commençai à effleurer l'entrée de son rectum, en faisant allègrement tout le tour d'un doigt doux. Le geste le fit frémir et il plissa ses paupières closes, laissant échapper un halètement de frustration. Je posai doucement mes lèvres sur son visage contrarié, appelai dans une supplique virile :

- John… _John_…

Je commençai à frotter mon doigt sur lui, de plus en plus rapidement. Aussitôt, il se mit à gémir brièvement, tournant son visage marqué de passion au sol.

- Oui… murmura-t-il.

Un violent sursaut de plaisir me saisit et j'accélérai encore, m'obligeant à ne pas aller plus loin. J'effectuai à présent de petits cercles tentateurs et son corps vibra, quémandeur.

- Han… C'est bon…

Je dus plaquer mon sexe contre le sien pour me calmer, mais cela ne fit que m'allumer davantage lorsque je sentis sa taille impressionnante. Je m'éloignai pour le contrarier et il gémit aussitôt. Je m'arrêtai, l'ignorant.

- Non…

Son visage se sublima de frustration et ses halètements redoublèrent d'intensité.

- S'il te plaît… supplia-t-il sous mes yeux brûlés par cette vision. Randy… S'il te plaît…

Je ne pus que fermer les yeux et ouvrir la bouche sous le plaisir incroyable qu'il me donnait. Incapable de lui refuser plus longtemps, j'approchai mon doigt à la limite de lui, le plus près possible pour le caresser. Son bassin se cambra vers moi sous l'attente tandis qu'un gémissement implorant me fit céder : j'introduisis un doigt en lui. Il sursauta de surprise tout en soupirant. Je fis de mon mieux pour aller doucement tout en lui donnant un maximum de plaisir. J'étais aux anges. Ses mouvements répétés du bassin me firent comprendre d'aller plus loin, et je m'exécutai. Je le titillai longtemps de l'intérieur sous ses impulsions de hanches comblées avant d'arrêter, frustré. Le voir comme ça me procurait beaucoup de sensations, mais j'avais un terrible besoin qu'il me touche. J'enlevai ma main de son boxer et lui ordonnai :

- Touche-moi…

Il rouvrit les yeux pour me fixer, juste au-dessus de lui. Il resta un long moment sans bouger et, blessé, je m'exclamai, croyant qu'il refusait :

- Parfait ! J'irais demander à Cody !

En voyant la tête déstabilisée de John, je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles et enlevai toute trace de colère sur mon visage. Je réalisai qu'il bloquait peut-être à l'idée de toucher un homme. J'allais trop vite. Désolé, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et y collai la mienne.

- Pardon…Tu seras le seul pour moi maintenant, je te le promets.

Puis je l'embrassai doucement. Je me délectai de lui, de sa présence. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je sentis ses mains défaire mon bouton de pantalon. Excité, j'accélérai le baiser mais il quitta ma bouche, à mon grand mécontentement. Puis, il glissa son corps contre le mien, prenant un malin plaisir à descendre très doucement pour lécher de la pointe de sa langue tout mon torse. Je haletai, me mis à trembler lorsqu'il s'arrêta à mon entrejambe en baissant mon jean et mon caleçon. Je contractai tous mes muscles d'impatience et faillis crier lorsqu'il lécha mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Ses gestes étaient craintifs, timides et il hésita longuement avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Délicieux ! Il était tellement inexpérimenté que je n'aurais pas dû ressentir toutes ces choses, mais je fondais littéralement. Il m'agrippa les hanches d'une main et tourna sa langue des deux côtés. Je soupirai d'amour. Une dose surélevée de plaisir émanait de l'endroit même où étaient posées ses lèvres mouillées et je ne pus m'empêcher de maintenir sa tête en moi pour qu'il continue. Il commença à me téter avec ardeur.

- Oui… Vas-y…

Il m'obéit, accéléra et je laissai tomber ma tête en avant, à bout de forces. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides, frénétiques, excités.

- Merde ! C'est ça… Continue…

Sa bouche était chaude, parfaitement humide. Un râle de plaisir pur sortit de ma gorge. Je sentis que j'allais jouir et préférai l'avertir, devinant qu'il ne voudrait pas vivre cette expérience dès sa première fois. Je caressai sa tête.

- Attends, attends bébé… Ça vient…

A mon atroce souffrance, il abandonna donc mon bassin en se laissant tomber à terre, respirant un grand coup. Je devinai que ce devait être impressionnant pour John, mais j'étais trop frustré loin de lui pour le laisser prendre du repos : je le soutins par les épaules puis le remontai vers moi. Je me retrouvai donc une nouvelle fois sur lui, au-dessus de son corps bouillant et de son visage haletant et rouge de gêne. Il me faisait totalement craquer. Je me précipitai sur sa gorge, un peu plus brutal qu'au début, pour le dévorer de baisers avides. Ses halètements augmentèrent encore, insatisfaits, suppliants. Je mordis légèrement son cou pour tester sa réaction, et fus contenté en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos. J'avais envie de lui… Une _putain_ d'envie de lui… Je me forçais malgré tous mes instincts et mes habitudes du sexe avec les hommes à aller le plus lentement possible, mais John ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je couvris tout son cou de baisers jusqu'à le rendre hypersensible, et chaque lapée que je lui fis ensuite fut un tremblement d'excitation.

- Hmmm… gémit-il.

Il agrippa mon dos de ses deux mains pour rester un peu lucide, perdant peu à peu la raison. Je continuai, fou. Son sexe bandé m'effleurait l'entrecuisse, ne faisant que m'allumer davantage. Je commençai à presser son téton dur d'un doigt lorsqu'il me mit un coup de bassin involontaire. Je souris dans sa nuque entre deux passages de langue. Ne t'en fais pas… Tu seras bientôt prêt… Je l'embrassai doucement avant de reprendre de plus belle, sous ses cris étouffés de frustration. Je sentis tout son corps se tendre d'impatience. Il attendait sans doute que je prenne tout en main… Ce que j'aurais fait si ça n'avait pas été lui. Quelque part, je voulais qu'il le désire entièrement. Il colla son corps contre le mien, puis, quémandant en rejetant sa tête en arrière :

- Vas-y…

Mon estomac se contracta de désir, tandis qu'un bonheur affamé me consumait tout entier. Je continuai à l'exciter, massant à deux doigts son téton durci de désir. Il haleta. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler sur mon dos contracté.

- _Randy_ ! Randy… Supplia-t-il, la tête penchée au maximum en arrière, Vas-y… S'il te plaît… Baise-moi… Baise-moi, Randy…

J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Mes mains s'affairèrent tout à coup à descendre le long de ses côtes tandis que mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine, me faisant même mal, sous l'extase, sous la peur aussi, sous l'attente devenue insupportable. Mes baisers s'accélérèrent, désordonnés, et je retournai John, sans doute trop rapidement. Des gestes experts mais trop bestiaux le placèrent parfaitement, lui à genoux, le reste du corps allongé au sol, le dos arqué, mes mains tenant fiévreusement sa magnifique croupe. J'enlevai assurément son boxer, en essayant de freiner ma violence. Mais un souffle haché d'anxiété me calma définitivement. Il avait peur… pensai-je amoureusement. Ses poings se serrèrent juste à côté de sa tête tournée au sol, crispés. Alors que je m'allongeais sur lui pour le rassurer, il bredouilla :

- A-Attends… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi ?

Nos deux corps étaient à présent l'un contre l'autre, mais si celui de John me carbonisait de désir, je l'ignorai pour me mettre près de son visage. Il s'était redressé sur ses mains mais ne me regardait pas, les yeux obstinément tournés vers le sol. Ma main vint caresser doucement son torse.

- Tout… Chuchotai-je délicatement au creux de son oreille, tu seras tout pour moi John… Je ne fais pas ça juste pour le sexe… Je serais ce que tu voudras…

Il hocha la tête au bout de quelques secondes, entendu. Je m'avançai alors doucement contre son corps, pour enfin venir en lui, lorsqu'il m'attrapa la cuisse et la serra. Je m'arrêtai encore, plus attentif qu'exaspéré.

- Pas comme ça… Haleta-t-il.

Je compris qu'il voulait parler de notre position. Il ne trouvait certainement pas _viril_, trop animal d'être pris ainsi. J'embrassai sa nuque sous ses frissons insistants, puis continuai jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Je revins vers lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, tentant de capter son regard. J'ignorai ma queue tendue contre son corps puis assurai :

- Si bébé… C'est bon comme ça… Ce sera meilleur pour toi…

J'attendis une réaction puis lui embrassai l'épaule.

- Je tiens trop à toi pour te faire du mal, susurrai-je tout bas sur sa peau brûlante, ne t'inquiète pas…

J'entourai son torse de mes deux bras.

- Détends-toi…

- Comment… je peux… me détendre, répliqua-t-il, mi-cynique mi-fiévreux, alors que je n'attends que ça ?

Je souris rapidement avant que sa phrase ne me fasse mal tellement elle me fit bander. _Il n'attendait que ça_. Je lui embrassai le cou, puis commençai à entrer en lui. Putain de Seigneur ! Mon gland était à peine rentré que je voulais déjà le sauter comme un forcené, et je resserrai mon étreinte sur son torse pour me calmer. Je l'entendis gémir tandis que je continuais, lentement, affreusement lentement. Cette vitesse-ci lui faisait déjà mal. Une dose de plaisir à laquelle il n'était pas préparé le fit hurler. Il cambra le dos, sous ma grimace pour rester impassible. A présent, j'avançai mon corps entier contre le sien. Il gémit fortement. Je continuai.

- Han… Mon Dieu ! Cria-t-il, mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

Il contracta les muscles de sa nuque, tandis que j'étendais mon corps jusqu'à ses épaules, son cou, son visage. Il fermait étroitement les yeux. D'un geste qui le pénétra vivement, je lui chopai la bouche pour l'embrasser. Il se mit à haleter pendant le baiser, excité. Ses lèvres avides s'ouvrirent largement pour laisser passer ma langue. Pantelant, il rouvrit des yeux bleus embués de désir sur moi. Nos langues se caressaient d'une manière obscène et bruyante, si provocante que je me mis à faire quelques coups de bassins dans John. Il gémit outrageusement, la bouche ouverte, sa langue humide, couleur de ses joues, à mi chemin entre lui et ma bouche. Sous cette vue, je ne pus que jurer de plaisir. Merde, merde, merde… C'était si bon… Il était si beau… Je l'embrassai goulûment, à pleine bouche, avant d'ordonner entre mes dents :

- Fais-le. Bouge sur moi…

Il déglutit difficilement, essoufflé d'envie, avant d'avancer son bassin hors de moi. Il serra les dents de douleur, puis s'enfonça de nouveau sur moi. Je laissai tomber mes bras au sol pour confondre mes doigts dans les siens, puis l'encourageai, en sentant son spasme de souffrance :

- Oui… Fais-le à ton rythme…

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers moi, et je l'embrassai de nouveau. Il commença alors à bouger doucement de haut en bas, restant sur mes lèvres et sur mon corps. Le mouvement répété de plus en plus rapidement nous fit soupirer, et je mordis désespérément sa lèvre sous le son d'extase que produisit sa gorge. Il accéléra encore. Son mouvement faisait bouger ma queue à l'intérieur de lui, et je ne pus m'empêcher de donner un large coup quand je sentis que j'étais proche d'une zone érogène. Il se cambra d'un coup en haletant, puis fit de courts va-et-vient pour faire buter mon sexe en lui. Les courts cris rauques qu'il poussa me firent me durcir. Troublé, il commença à s'empaler durement sur moi, en usant de brefs souffles de souffrance qui m'extasièrent.

- Plus vite. Commandai-je, excité.

Il s'exécuta en gémissant de sa voix rendue grave de sexe, accélérant ses va-et-vient juste en dessous de moi. Les frottements qu'il fit rougirent encore mon membre raide gorgé de sang. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur les siennes. Il accéléra, s'enfonçant de plus en plus brutalement contre ma queue.

- C'est trop… bon… Souffla-t-il, la tête retombée en avant.

Le besoin de le faire venir le plus rapidement possible m'obséda, et je lâchai une de ses mains pour le branler. Lorsqu'il sentit mes doigts, il courba son dos de hâte, ce qui exerça une forte pression sur mon sexe. En haletant, je commençai à le masturber au rythme de ses allées et venues, ce qui le fit accélérer encore. Je criai, jurai. Lorsqu'il vit que mes mains s'activèrent sur lui, il réclama :

- Baise-moi Randy !

Fou, rendu cinglé de plaisir et d'envie par son cri, je bougeai sur lui tandis qu'il continuait ses allées et venues. Il plaqua sa main contre ma cuisse.

- Oui… Murmura-t-il. Continue… Continue…

Je le branlai plus fort, le baisai plus vite. Ses mouvements sur moi se firent plus langoureux, entraînant tout son dos qui se cambrait et faisait se rouler ses muscles dorsaux magnifiques. Il cria. Je gardai mes yeux ouverts pour le contempler, fasciné comme jamais, en transe. Cena… John…

- Je… Je vais jouir… M'avertit-il, au bord d'un supplice délicieux.

Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne, et ses halètements furieux se multiplièrent.

- Alors regarde-moi.

J'avais besoin de le voir, d'adorer son visage lorsqu'il jouirait. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts pour le tourner vers moi, tandis que je continuai à secouer sa queue tendue à l'extrême. Ses yeux fermés se rouvrirent doucement, à moitié endormis de plaisir, tandis que ses lèvres rendues rouge d'extase étaient entrouvertes, me laissant apercevoir sa langue, parfois, léchant sensuellement ses dents. Il m'observa, amoureusement ou presque, inclinant sa tête sous tout le plaisir qu'il recevait. J'allais crever. Crever de tendresse et de plaisir. Si bandant, mon Dieu… Rien qu'à moi… Je maintins plus fermement son menton tandis que je me mis à le branler le plus rapidement possible.

- Hmm. Hmm. Poussa-t-il érotiquement, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se sautait lui-même contre moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément, lui mordant sa bouche bien trop provocante pour un homme, continuant à le faire gémir. Sur mes lèvres, il chuchota de manière indistincte :

- Randy…

Je compris qu'il chuchotait mon nom et me raidis encore plus, à bout. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

- Randy… Répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Je l'embrassai maintenant avec violence, parfois attendri par sa langue qui venait lécher lascivement mes lèvres, m'en demandant plus. Son corps fut secouée d'une vague de plaisir, de plusieurs qui se suivirent et qui se terminait en mouvements contre mon membre. Je devinai qu'il allait avoir un orgasme et le maintins fermement pour qu'il me regarde à ce moment-là. Sa respiration fut hachée de soupirs brefs, puis, quittant ses lèvres, je le vis mordre les siennes en fermant une seconde les yeux, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de son visage droit. Je lui donnai un dernier coup de bassin, puissant, qui appuya directement sur une zone sensible et il jouit en fronçant les sourcils et rouvrant la bouche pour crier. Magnifique… Aussitôt, je sentis que s'en était trop pour moi et je vins directement en lui, goûtant l'orgasme mieux que jamais en John. Il se propagea jusque dans ma poitrine qui en frémit. Jouir dans John. Être le tout premier pour lui.

Il avait frissonné en sentant mon sperme en lui, troublé et était retombé à terre. Je m'enlevai doucement, avec précaution. Il était essoufflé. Je restais à quatre pattes pour reprendre ma respiration également puis remarquai quelque chose au bout d'un moment. Il était surtout silencieux. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Un instant plus tard, tandis que je tentais de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il se releva et se dégagea loin de moi. Il reboutonna son jean, attrapa son t-shirt et se leva difficilement. Je le regardai faire, désemparé puis me relevai à mon tour.

- Où tu vas ? Demandai-je simplement.

Il s'immobilisa. Puis, il se retourna, confus. Il semblait être surpris de ma réaction. Et, comprenant soudain que j'avais envie de rester avec lui lorsque je lui tendis la main, il s'approcha de moi, souriant. Bien que mes hormones soient explosées, j'eus un tressautement de poitrine. Il était maintenant juste en face de moi, et il parcourut mon corps nu des yeux, de haut en bas, d'un air évaluateur intéressé. Je lui rendis un sourire équivoque.

- J'adore comment tu me regardes maintenant.

J'avais compris qu'il avait cru qu'après le sexe, je ne voudrais plus de lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, évidemment. J'avais envie de l'entourer, de le protéger.

- Intéressant, estima-t-il en regardant une seconde fois mon corps, entièrement et sans pudeur.

Je souris de nouveau, et, quand il remonta ses yeux d'un bleu captivant vers moi, croisant mon regard, il s'approcha encore. Alors, je l'attirai d'une main dans son dos et nous mis contre des casiers de vestiaires. J'y mis mes deux mains, tranquillement, amoureusement. Il m'embrassa timidement, se mit contre moi, la tête dans mon cou. Petit ami parfait… Il embrassa doucement mon cou, l'emplissant de baisers, jusqu'à ce que je murmure :

- Je t'aime.

Alors il s'arrêta, puis se cala mieux contre mon épaule. Je nous amenai doucement au sol, et je le retournai pour l'assoir entre mes jambes, lui enlaçai le torse. Ce fut à mon tour de le couvrir lentement de baisers tendres, dans sa nuque… Son cou… Sa mâchoire…

- Ca t'a plu alors ? Demandai-je.

Question d'égo. Et puis, il fallait absolument que je lui eusse fait bonne impression.

- C'était… Wow.

Il chercha un autre mot, en vain. Je souris, puis, craignant qu'il n'aime pas assez et espérant une suite, proposai doucement :

- On pourra échanger, si tu veux…

Il releva la tête vers moi, me fixant adorablement. Je me retrouvai à balbutier, mon cerveau ne répondant plus :

- Ça… Ça ne me dérange pas de faire l'inverse… Si tu préfères…

Il sourit, puis s'approcha.

- J'ai hâte… Chuchota-t-il près de mes lèvres.

Il passa sa main tout à coup dans ma nuque et m'embrassa. A la fin du baiser, lorsque j'avais toujours les yeux fermés, il susurra :

- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent par réflexe. Mon cœur eut un raté, puis deux, et, voyant qu'il attendait plus ou moins une réaction, je me précipitai dans son cou pour l'embrasser. J'étais dingue de lui. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et me maintins la tête, pressant mes lèvres sur sa peau. Je descendis un peu, près de ses trapèzes musclés, puis le baisai langoureusement, dans un bruit de lèvres érotique. Il resserra sa prise dans mes cheveux.

- Oui… Juste là…

Il releva la tête et je lui obéis avec plaisir. Je continuai longtemps, si bien qu'il se mit à soupirer et à gesticuler entre mes jambes. Quand il frotta ses fesses contre moi, je gémis et m'arrêtai. Il avait le regard plongé vers le sol. Je suivis sa trajectoire des yeux. Souris. Il bandait. John se tourna vers moi et proposa :

- On peut échanger tout de suite ?

Je dus acquiescer car il me renversa pour me sauter dessus.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http://www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !


End file.
